


Pursuit of What Is

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Codependency, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, M/M, Partnership, Scheming, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle and Bodie participate in a training exercise designed by Cowley to test them. But it tests them in other ways and secrets are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuit of What Is

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Majorbrat.

“Doyle’s turned.”

Bodie’s brow drew together and he scowled at Cowley in disbelief. “Excuse me, sir?”

“You heard, 3.7.” Cowley taped his pencil on the desk. “He’s turned and you’re going to have to hunt him down.” His eyes locked with Bodie’s. “By any means necessary.”

“I don’t think…”

“That’s right. You don’t think. You follow orders. And if I say hunt down Doyle, then you damn well will hunt him down.”

“Do I have any say in this?” Both men turned to consider Doyle who was slouched against the doorframe.

“No.” Cowley scribbled something in the file in front of him. “That’s the parameters of this new training exercise.”

Bodie cocked one hip to lean against Cowley's desk. "What's wrong with the old training exercise? I was beginning to like that one."

Doyle barked a soft laugh from his position near the door and shook his head, earning a smile out of Bodie and a deeper scowl from their Boss.

"Exactly the reason to shake you up a bit, 3.7. You're getting too complacent." Cowley pulled off his glasses. "The rules are simple. You stay in the perimeter assigned. No going out of bounds, no using safe houses."

Ray did not look happy. "You going to rap my knuckles with a ruler if I misbehave?"

George Cowley spun around, eyes narrowing at the cheeky tone in Ray's voice. "I'll be doing a lot worse to you than playing school teacher. Macklin wanted in on this exercise very badly and, if you don't follow the rules laid out, I'm sure he'd love his turn at tracking down your partner while you're sidelined for the duration."

At the mention of Macklin, Bodie gifted his partner with a dark look. “Oh, I’m sure Doyle will follow the rules.”

Cowley looked up from the file and there was a hint of a smile on his face. “That’s why he’s the one being hunted. Dr. Ross assures me Doyle’s psychological profile and his contempt for authority figures suit him for this particular exercise.”

Bodie elbowed Ray with a smirk. “Ross is comparing you to a terrorist, mate. I’d be worried.”

“He just knows that I’d hunt you down in five minutes.” His eyes raked over Bodie and he smirked. “Four. You’d stop for a cuppa and Indian take away. Maybe a swiss roll…”

"Anyone in their right mind would stop for a good swiss roll," came Bodie's flippant reply. "Seeing as how that doesn't apply to you though, sunshine..."

"If the two of you don't mind me interrupting your constant bantering..." Cowley started, watching as both of his agents straightened up and proclaiming their 'yes, sir's' and 'sorry, sirs'. He continued on, reaching to pour himself a dram of scotch. "You take nothing with you but what's stored in your lockers. No RT's. Check in will be at 7 AM and 7 PM each night. Not a moment later or you'll find yourself both in hotter water than you could even begin to imagine." He waited for the nods from 3.7 and 4.5 before continuing. "Doyle, you get a fifteen minute head start. I'd get a move on if I were you. The clock starts ticking the moment your feet hit the pavement."

Bodie already started with his personal strategy by trying to delay his partner. “When I win, do I get to pick my prize?”

Doyle wasn’t falling for Bodie’s tactics because he knew exactly what the other man was trying to do. Ray was already jogging towards the office door. “If you won, maybe… but you won’t.”

The heavy oak door slammed behind him as his footsteps echoed down the hall. He was going to win because he could. And because it was always a good time to one-up Bodie. Doyle took the corner so quickly that he ran straight into Murphy.

“Hey… hey, watch where’re you’re going.”

Ray clapped Murphy on the shoulder. “Sorry, Murph. You remember that quid I owe you?”  
“Always.”

“I’ll double it and give you the number of that red headed bird you’ve been askin’ for if you waylay Bodie for as long as possible. He’ll be coming out of the Cow’s office in about fifteen minutes.”

Murph laughed and held both hands up in front of him. "Can't help you, mate. Cow's already come down on all of us about getting involved in your little adventure. I don't fancy doing an extra week of hand to hand with Macklin and Towser again. You don't even mention that you talked to me at your debriefing and I'll forget you owe me anything."

"Miserable sod," Doyle smiled. "See if I do you any favours in the future."

"Wasting time, old son. I'd be moving if I were you." Murph laughed to himself and watched as Doyle sprinted down the corridor heading for the locker room. He reached in and pulled out his RT. "4.5's out and running. Everything set?"

Anson's voice came back across the RT with a chuckle. "That it is. This is going to get interesting."

Leaning back against the wall, Murph smirked. "That's going to be the understatement of the century. If England survives the likes of those two, the Queen should give us all a holiday."

“Like the Cow would ever let that happen. Cheap bastard.”

“Anson, you do realize Cowley monitors all channels, right?”

The only answer to his question was static over the RT. Finally Anson answered with carefully enunciated words. “Of course I do, mate. He’s just being fiscally responsible. Not wasting taxpayer’s money.”

Murphy shook his head with a chuckle. “Smooth.”

“Could be worse, Murph. Could be 3.7 and 4.5. I bet ya five pounds that 3.7 wins.”

Murphy waited a moment and then grinned widely. "You're on, mate. 3.7’s more protective of his golly than a mother hen is to her chick. He'll be finding 4.5 before the sun sets."

"We'll see," came Anson's reply.

Murph was about to call him out when Bodie suddenly came bounding from Cowley's office. His gait was a bit quicker than normal but his hands were shoved deep in his pockets and he was whistling a rather jaunty tune as he started past Murphy. "Good day for a stroll, in'nit?" Bodie's eyes were sparkling with an inner mischief.

Forehead scrunching in confusion, Murph watched as Bodie brushed passed him. "Bodie, you realise you’re wasting time?"

Bodie turned smoothly on his heel to regard Murphy, feet still carrying him backwards. "Going after Ray so soon just isn't sporting enough for me. Best if I give him as much time as I can, give him a fighting chance and all."

“You know he tried to bribe me to stall you.”

Bodie’s grin only got bigger and he rubbed his hands together. “I won’t expect any less. He’s the best.” His smile got cocky. “After me, of course. It’s on now.”

“Don’t forget to stay within parameters Bodie. You gotta stay within ten miles of Hyde Park.”

Bodie glance down the hall and kept walking backwards. “Sure…”

“You break the rules… don’t check in, then me ‘n’ the other lads on A squad get on your tail. So, you’ll have to avoid us and catch Doyle.”

Bodie stopped and gave a theatrical bow. "Then let the games begin, shall we? Never been one to follow the rules, my lad. You should know that by now." With that, he spun around and started at a faster pace down the corridor.

Murphy grinned and gave an offhand salute, whispering to himself in the empty hallway as he headed towards the control room. "Just as well for him, he seems to work better under pressure. Doyle, on the other hand, the poor sod's not gonna know what hit him."

++++++

“What do you mean, no!? How am I supposed to get about without a car?" Bodie crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the man in front of him.

"That's the breaks. I was given specific orders that you and Doyle's cars were to stay here in the garage." The man set the clipboard back down and turned to watch as another agent came into the small garage area.

Bodie turned and pointed at the agent he knew was from B squad. “Touch my car and die.” The man backed up with a quick exhale of air, but Bodie wasn’t done. “Don’t touch Doyle’s car, either.”

The mechanic slammed his clipboard on the workbench. “They belong to the carpool, not you.”  
“They’re ours. Someone else buggers them up, then when we need ‘em, we can’t get the mark.”

He loomed over the mechanic. “Park ‘em. Don’t let them out of the garage.” His voice got even lower. “They get one scratch, then I’ll remember you.”

“It’s just a car…”

"Mine and Doyle's."

The man took a step back and gave a quick nod, not wanting to get on the wrong side of Bodie's temperament. The stories he heard from the rest of the men were enough to make him see reason.

Bodie's face lit up in a sunny smile. "That's good then. Now," he rubbed his hands together and glanced around the garage. "Which way would Ray have headed out."

The mechanic went to speak but Bodie waved him off. "Yes, yes, I know. You've been told to keep quiet." He started pacing back and forth, mulling the possibilities over in his head.

Would Ray go so far as to the push the parameters right from the start? Heading straight for Hyde Park would be interesting, backtracking his way into safer ground if he'd already pushed as far ahead as he was allowed to go.

"Oh, sunshine, you wouldn't go straight for your cup of tea now, would you?"

The mechanic was watching Bodie warily. “Did you just call me sunshine?”

“Would you rather I call you cupcake?” Bodie asked with a sneer. The mechanic’s mouth gapped open and he backed up. Bodie just huffed and spat out, “Bloody moron.”

The hunt was calling Bodie and he didn’t have time to deal with this waste of his time. Any other man being hunted would find a dark alley somewhere and hole up until he had to check in. But Ray Doyle was no ordinary man. Ray never blended in anywhere and never really tried.

But it was that air of uncaring that made him riveting to Bodie. Bodie liked to think he knew Ray better than anyone, but there were still the mysteries. Mysteries that could let him predict Ray’s movements, but there were no guarantees.

It was a definite double think, trying to figure out what Ray might've done but Bodie came to the conclusion that starting out simple would be the best game plan. No need to try upping the ante right from the start for fear of failing too early in the game. So, he started out of the garage and turned right at the corner, knowing that it being so early in the morning that the possibility of hunger would pull first at Doyle before anything else. He probably wouldn't be staying at one of the local cafes but he'd sure as hell have popped in to take something with him. It was a start at least. Not to mention it would give Bodie a chance to eat as well.

And he wouldn’t hole up in a hotel. That was too obvious. But then again, Bodie wondered if Doyle would do that just because Bodie thought he wouldn’t. And he wouldn’t go for a drink on the clock… Bodie stuffed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. His stride quickened and he started to look for the nearest phone box. The telltale red caught his eye and once inside, he ripped out the pages he wanted from the directory. A pub was the perfect place to lay low and grab a bite to eat. The dingy shadows of a corner booth would be the perfect temporary cover.

++++++

Ray sat back and glanced out from around the side of the potted tree where he'd been sitting across the street from the Rose and Crown. Sure enough, Bodie had been walking up and down this particular bit of street for about fifteen minutes, popping in and out of a few of the smaller caff’s before finally making his way inside the pub. Ray grinned to himself and grabbed for the paper he'd laid down on the small table. Bodie was working the logical line of thinking and so was Ray. He was damn sure that the sod would never think to look for him in a beauty parlour of all places. He waited a few more minutes, giving small talk to the young lady behind the counter.

An easy enough cover story that he was waiting for his girlfriend to show up so that he could give her the money for her usual cut. He didn’t wait too long, knowing that Bodie would bore quickly sitting inside the pub and finding no trace of Ray at all.

He stood up and gave the girl a quick wink before heading on out. Saying that if his lovely lady should show, to pay for it herself and he'd reimburse her upon seeing her that night for dinner. He strolled quickly across the street, making sure to secure a section of newspaper to the small potted tree that was very much out of place and quite obvious. He was sure Bodie would find the little message with ease. And nothing was more fun than a Bodie who suddenly was feeling a bit inadequate in his job, especially when being outshone by a measly ex-copper.

When Bodie walked back the potted plant, he saw rolled up newspaper sticking out of the pot.

It easily could have been left by someone else, except for one notable detail. The comic page was wrapped on the outside of the newspaper. It was a signal used by CI5 agents when they had to pick up something on the sly. He snatched it up, slipping the paper under his armpit and kept walking, eyes scanning constantly for Ray. Catching no sight of him, he stopped outside of a corner shop and leaned against the wall. Opening the paper up, he found what he was looking for in the classified section.

He found a hand written note in Ray’s familiar scrawl. Just like a man in his profession, there were no identifying names, but the natural cheek came through loud and clear.

Mate, can’t say I’m sorry that I missed you. Know you’re enjoying playing cat to my so called mouse. Keep up the good work. And if you happen to pop inside, give Angela a kiss on the cheek for me. She was quite chatty while I was watching you out on the street. Cheers.

Bodie grinned and shook his head, crumpling up the paper in his hands before shoving it into a wastebasket outside of a cafe. With clear determination, he made his way back towards the beauty shop. He stepped inside and walked right to the front desk. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a picture of Ray, one he'd taken their first year together as partners on some downtime. He knew it would come in handy one day.

"'Scuse me, miss. You happen to see this handsome fella around here recently?"

Angela's eyes went wide. "Now, you look here. That man told me all about the troubles he's been 'avin' with you chasin' after his girl."

Bodie's eyes went wide and he took a step back from the desk unconsciously. "Beg your pardon?"

"That's right, you 'eard me! Poor guy's hearts just a breakin' with you tryin' to steal her right out from underneath 'is own nose! I got a right mind to start chuckin’ things at you."

He could almost hear Ray laughing at him from somewhere far off and far too safe. The bird wasn’t his type, but she was Doyle’s. Knowing his partner, the little horny bastard would come back after the exercise to ask her out. Bodie felt wicked. He leaned down on the counter and fixed his baby blues on the bird. After he was done with her, Doyle wouldn’t stand a chance.

“Aww, sweetheart, is that why he told you?”

“Yeah. Said you’re a right bastard.”

Bodie nodded and gifted her with a flashy smile. “Oh, that I am. But my friend didn’t tell you everything, did he? There’s no girl.”

“Wha-”

“Poor boy was tryin’ to work up the nerve to get his hair done. Thinks it makes him too much of a poof to do it. He’s done this before… goes in, then backs out. Finds the closest bird and chats her up.”

The girl scowled at him. “That makes no sense. If he was… that way, then why did he tell me that whole story about you?”

"Knows that I'd be coming down to make sure he went and got it done. He's been going on for weeks now and I told him he'd never grow a pair large enough to actually go through with it. Been clogging up my shower drain for years with that unruly mop of hair. Wouldn't let me touch it though, even if I have touched every other part of him many..."

The girl slapped a hand over her mouth and her eyes went wide. She pointed to the door and took her hand away from her mouth. "Get out of here," she hissed. "I don't need to be hearing such things! We're respectable 'round here and you're in the company of a lot of women. You should be ashamed of yourself, the both of you!"

Bodie backed up, raising his hands in truce. "I'm not here looking for trouble. Sorry to have offended you." He back towards the door, stopping only long enough to touch two fingers to his head in a small salute as the other ladies within hearing distance sat staring at him with widened eyes. "Good day, ladies."

Bodie chuckled to himself as he strutted out the front door. He really shouldn’t play with the simple folk, but sometimes it was just fun. Now it was time to get back to the hunt.

++++++

Bodie could see him. The cocky little bastard was hiding in plain sight. There was some sort of prissy concert going on. Tonnes of people milling about. And there was Doyle lounging on a bench and apparently enjoying himself. And Ray knew Bodie was watching him. He had cocked his head to the side when Bodie thought he was hidden and waved. If Bodie just walked over and tried to take Ray in now, there would be all sorts of commotion. And that’s exactly why Ray had picked this spot.

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket, Bodie casually strolled over to where Ray was sitting. He dropped down casually beside him, letting his arm stretch out along the back of the bench. "Going respectable on me, petal?"

Doyle grinned, eyes never leaving the stage. "Not a chance. Nothing good at the pictures or I'd be there instead."

Bodie nodded his head. "Upping the stakes a bit."

"Nah, not really. Just thought I'd help broaden your horizons."

Bodie snorted. "Can't hide here forever, Raymond."

Ray turned and gave him a huge grin. "Do you see me hiding?"

Bodie shifted on the bench, his thigh touching Ray’s. Even though this was a training mission, he had to gauge that Ray was okay. There was the unconscious need to touch Ray. “Biding your time, more like it.”

“Maybe…” Ray started to hum along with a particularly upbeat Mozart piece. He pressed his leg back against Bodie’s. “Maybe, I’m just enjoying the music.”  
“If this was real… if you had turned…”

“I wouldn’t have turned,” Ray growled low and harsh.

Bodie reached out and gripped Ray’s wrist painfully. “I know. But if you did…” Bodie wasn’t stupid enough to speak it out loud. “If you did anything…”

“You would kill me?”

Bodie tightened his grip even more. “I’m your partner. Always.”

Ray stared at him for a moment, making Bodie feel very uncomfortable the way those eyes seemed to stare right into the heart of him. "Then Cowley should thank his lucky stars that neither one of us has any delusions of grandeur."

The grin that Doyle gave Bodie didn't quite reach his eyes. Bodie felt like he was being examined like a bug under glass. He shifted a bit, turning to look back at the stage where the musicians were readying for their next piece. He turned his head and watched as a mother with her young daughter spread a blanket out on the only available piece of open ground.

"Ray..." When he turned he found Doyle gone. Instantly alert, his eyes started scanning the crowd. He caught site of   
Doyle's white jacket and unruly hair.

"I'll give you three minutes. Then the game is back on," he whispered to himself, absently rubbing his fingers together and still feeling Ray's skin beneath the tips.

+++++

“You bloody sod! I’m gonna kill you!” Bodie growled and rattled his hands that were tied to the head board.

Ray was sitting on a chair with its legs tipped back and his own legs resting on the bed. With the heel of his boot, he kicked Bodie in the shin. “Keep it down, mate. You want the manager calling the coppers?”

Bodie glared at Doyle, his head still throbbing. “This isn’t how…”

“I don’t follow rules, Bodie, you should know that by now.”

“You made me miss my check in.”

“Yeah, I did.” Doyle’s tongue ran over his chipped front tooth, only adding to the smug look. “But, I didn’t. And guess what? We’re both outta bounds now, too. Guess it’s about to get real interesting.”

"I'd like to know what exactly in the bloody hell you're playing at, Doyle!" Bodie spat the words out between clenched teeth. "This isn’t you."

Ray gave a nod of his head and crossed his ankles, one foot ticking gently. "No, guess it's not me. But, this is the me Cowley wants me to play, eh? Doyle gone 'round the twist and his good blue-eyed boy out to hunt me down. You asked me about upping the stakes? I'm upping them now. No more fooling around, mate." Ray glanced down at the watch on his wrist and smiled. "Two check- ins missed and two out of bounds. That means we've got four men on our trail now. Should help push things along, don't you think?"

Bodie frowned, watching as Doyle reached down to draw a knife out of his boot. "Ray, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

That grin was back, malicious and snarky as he made his way closer to the headboard. "Giving you a fighting chance... and, it'll be the last one I give you." Ray pulled his arm back and stuck the blade deep into the wooden headboard a few inches out of Bodie's reach. "This time when you come to get me, I suggest you go at it full throttle."

“You’ve gone barmy?" Bodie's voice was barely a whisper, watching intently as Ray leaned in closer to him, just a mere hair's breath away from him.

"Maybe a little, but it makes it much more fun." Ray reached up and traced a finger down the side of Bodie's face. "Time for me to run. Don't be a stranger, Bodie. Hope to see you soon." Then he did something completely out of character, he leaned forward and took Bodie's head in both hands, laying a deep kiss to his lips. "Parting is such sweet sorrow."

Bodie shifted quickly, smashing his mouth against Ray’s. He wanted to make him pay for that last kiss. Their first kiss. Bodie bit savagely down on Ray’s lip, lapping up the blood even as his partner growled from the pain. Blood smeared across Bodie’s swollen lips as he sneered.

“That’ll make sure you remember me, Doyle…”

A trickle of blood snuck down the corner of Ray’s mouth as he matched Bodie’s sneer. The challenge and tension was surging between them. He wanted to take that knife and make Bodie howl, but Ray knew he had to remember the operation. “Maybe Cowley has a point. Maybe we’re getting too complacent… too close.”

Bodie had already started to inch his hands towards the blade. Even though talking about this made his skin itch, if he kept Ray talking, it would buy him time. “We’re the best.”

“Mmm…” The sneer had melted into a smirk. Ray knew exactly what Bodie was trying to do. He kept back up and flipped Bodie off before he slipped out the door.

“Bleedin’ idiot,” Bodie mumbled under his breath. He swiped his tongue absently against his bottom lip, still tasting copper and something like peppermint. “Prat.” He spit the word out as if it were poison, reaching with one bound hand towards where the knife was lodged in the headboard. Was going to take a bit of stretching to get a hold of it, but Bodie had time enough yet to worry about sweating the smaller details. Like the fact that Murphy and company were probably out there like a pack of wild jackals hunting for his trail.

The ropes were pretty tightly bound around Bodie’s wrists but he could tell they gave just enough leeway to get his fingers within a hair’s breadth of touching the knife handle. Bodie squeezed both of his hands closed and started bouncing on the bed, trying to work up a good sweat. Once accomplished, he pulled his hands back, letting the roped slip through the sweat. It started to work, his hands managing to slip through the ropes a little a time. He was going to have a bit of chafing but in the long run it’d be a small price to pay when he finally caught up with Raymond Doyle.

++++++

Murphy ran his finger along the marks in the headboard. “Knife went in here.” Then his finger ran along the gouges in the rungs of the headboard. There were fibres caught there even though their fellow agents had cleaned up the rope fragments, there was still enough evidence left to read the scene. “He struggled… probably took him a good long while to get out.”

Anson took a drag from his cigarette. “Who do you think was tied up?”

Murphy shook his head. “Do you really have to ask that?”

Anson made a clicking sound with is tongue and leaned against the window sill. “Bodie.”

“Susan won the pool. It was only a matter of time before Doyle broke the rules.”

“And you don’t find it a little…” Anson waved his hand absently at the bed. “Unorthodox? And Christ, I think this is enough evidence for me to win the other pool?”

“You really think they’d get a leg over during a training mission?”

“This is Bodie and Doyle we’re talkin’ about, mate. They’d do it, either with a bird or each other, right on the old man’s desk if they could. Not to mention Ray’s upped the stakes of the game. Bit of thrill ride now for the both of them. Ray pushed with this one, tyin’ him up. Bodie’ll retaliate and go a bit further.” Anson grinned at the shock on Murphy’s face.

“You’re a sadist,” Murph said, moving around to the other side of the bed and reaching for the R/T in his jacket.

Tapping ashes unheeded on the floor, Anson gave a grin and let the remark slide. “Which also means that our dear Bodie will be breaking rules as quick as he can now in order to make up for lost time. God help them both.”

Murph shook his head and called in to Cowley, repoing in exactly what they’d found knowing full well that one of the desk jockeys was writing it all in shorthand to go in a folder hidden away in the depths of the man’s desk.

“Good, lads. Keep Bodie on his toes. I want to see how much pressure it takes before he breaks.” Cowley’s voice sounded almost delighted over the R/T.

“Yes, sir,” Murphy answered. Tucking the unit back into his jacket pocket. “Looks like we’re gonna have our work cut out for us. Chasing not one but two criminals around London. I better get some holiday time when all this is said and done.”

“You’ll get holiday if I’m in a giving or good mood.”

Murphy groaned and glared at the R/T. “So, what you’re sayin’ is I’m never… ever gettin’ any time off again?”

“At this rate you’re lucky I don’t bump you back to B squad for insolence so quickly you’ll be calling for your mother.”

“You’d like my mum, sir.”

“Shut up, 6.2.”

Murphy swore the old man could glare through the R/T. He switched it to his left hand, somehow thinking that was better. “Shuttin’ up, sir.”

“It will only be a matter of time before they join forces, 6.2.”

“But, sir, that’s against the…”

“Precisely why they’ll do it. Now find 3.7 and you’ll find 4.5.”

++++++

Ray was growing bored with the exercise. He stood up and stretched, watching all the passers-by walking along the waterfront. He paced a good way down the bridge and took a seat on another bench, propping his feet up on one end. Anyone else walking along would think he was merely a man enjoying the late afternoon sunshine. What they couldn’t see was how his eyes were constantly scanning everything behind his mirrored sunglasses. He was checking lines of escape, setting up where to move to next if Bodie did manage to find him here. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small notebook he had there, taking the time to do a small sketch of the stone bridge. His eyes kept glancing up, scanning for signs of Bodie.

He had never really been the patient type. He’d left blatant enough clues, maybe Bodie was over thinking them? He’d been here for over an hour now, the sun moving on its merry course across the sky. Everything was peaceful and settled, except for Doyle. His foot was twitching now, rocking back and forth on the heel. With a resigned sigh, he put the biro and pad away. He stood up again, decided against waiting a moment longer and started off.

Which was exactly what Bodie had been counting on.

Bodie followed Ray, keeping back far enough that he could stay out of his periphery sight. Ray kept walking, moving deeper into the seedier part of the waterfront. Ray was heading towards the boarded up building he had holed up in and that was exactly what Bodie wanted him to do.

Bodie swore that even if Ray didn’t know he was being followed, his body could sense Bodie watching. The little bastard walked with a strut that Bodie liked to think was saved for him. A taunting, cocky strut. Like Ray Doyle owned the world and he knew it.

Bodie licked his lips and followed Ray into the building. He absently rubbed at the rope burns marking his wrists. It was time for payback.

It was almost a bit too easy, the way that Bodie was able to sneak up on Ray, just reach out and turn the man bodily around before slamming him back into the wall. Ray’s eyes went wide with shock for just a moment before going to slits. Bodie yanked the white jacket down, effectively trapping Ray’s hands behind him. Ray’s breath caught in his throat and just for a moment a flicker of fear seemed to pass over his face. It made Bodie grin wider. Even more so when he pulled Ray’s knife from out of his own jacket, tracing it gently down over his partner’s Adam’s apple. He stopped short when he came to the gold chain, using the tip of the knife to lift it away from the skin. “Left this behind, mate. Probably wasn’t a good thing to do.”

Ray just kept watching him, not saying a word and that more than anything unnerved Bodie. “Not much to say then, Doyle? Cat got your tongue?”

Ray merely gave a small shake of his head. “Do what, Bodie?”

Bodie dropped the knife to the floor with a clatter and clang, using his foot to push it halfway across the concrete floor. Both hands fisting in Doyle’s shift front, he pulled the man forward before slamming him back into the wall. “You know what!”

Ray just cocked his head to the side and smirked at Bodie. His silence said more than any insult. It infuriated Bodie and he slammed Ray back against the way again. Bodie got up close, using his greater weight to press against Ray. “You kissed me. Are you queer, Doyle? Or you just fuckin’ with my mind as part of this game?”

Doyle tilted his hips up, fisting his own hands into Bodie’s leather jacket. But he didn’t push Bodie away, instead he pulled him closer. “You couldn’t stay away.”

Ray’s words just made Bodie angrier. This wasn’t about him. It was about Doyle. And what killed him even more was that Ray was right. He couldn’t stay away. He was drawn to his partner like he was drawn to blood lust, danger and money. Except it was so much more risky because he had left that behind to stay by Ray’s side in CI5. Bodie leaned in closer and started to kiss Ray brutally. He hated this man. He hated him so much for making him care.

“ S’strong word, hate,” Ray whispered, when Bodie pulled back just enough to draw breath. “But if that’s what gets ya through.” Bodie went to speak again but this time Ray leaned forward, his hands reaching up to hold tight to Bodie’s face, thumbs stroking absently along chiselled cheek bones. It was different, gentler than before. Bodie tried to take it over but Ray pulled back just a fraction, gaze intent and knowing. “What would the old man say now if he could see his golden boy, eh?”

Bodie’s hands yanked again at Doyle’s jacket and the sound of tearing was loud in the empty space around them. What was even more surprising was the sound of metal pinging on the concrete. Two sets of eyes looked down, taking in the small device lying there. Time seemed to freeze for a moment. Ray went to speak and Bodie instantly clapped a hand over his mouth, shaking his head. He pulled away from Ray and reached down, picking it up. He leaned in close to Ray’s ear, loving the way Ray shivered just the tiniest bit as he whispered. “We’ve been outsmarted. The Cow bugged us both.”

“I know you… you wanna push it,” Ray whispered back, mocking lilt to his voice. “With him listening.”

“Mmm… maybe,” Bodie agreed. He pushed Ray’s jacket open, hand settling on the body warmed cotton shirt. His flat palm rubbed over Ray’s pec and he loved the minute hitch of breath. “He could be listening right now.”

“And you’d like that,” Ray hissed the accusation. Ray knew exactly how to push all of Bodie’s buttons and there was something satisfying about lashing out with the Controller listening. “Always had issues with the old man, haven’t you?”

Bodie leaned in close, rubbing his nose along Ray’s jawline. “Got other issues on my mind right now.” His hand made its way down the centre of Ray’s chest, stopping to tug roughly at the waist of Ray’s denims. “Looks like you’ve got some issues too, mate. Think you’re gonna need help with that?”

Ray swore under his breath when Bodie’s hand closed over his groin, giving it a quick and none too gentle squeeze. “You are…”

“Mmmm…priapismic I think was the word you called me once before.”

Ray choked a bit and thumped his head back against the wall. “Can think of a few other choice words for you as well.”

Bodie bit at Ray’s earlobe, loving the way Ray’s body started undulation against him. “Handsome? Dashing?”

“Sadistic…” Ray offered instead and thrust his hips forward. “Suicidal.”

Bodie gave Ray’s groin one more squeeze, followed by a friendly pat. He worked the zipper down and slipped his hand into the tight denims. “Raymond, I’m shocked,” Bodie said in a scandalized tone. “No briefs.”

“Definitely suicidal…”

Bodie made a tsking sound and cupped Ray exactly where he wanted. “Say that to the man who has you literally by the bollocks…”

“Bo-day…” Ray drew out Bodie’s name the way his always did when he was irritated.

“Quiet now, Raymond, I’m looking for something…”

Ray shifted a bit and the listening device gave a metallic clink as it hit the floor again. Lifting an eyebrow, Bodie reached out with his foot and smashed it. With a flourish, he reached under his jacket lapel and produced the one he’d been bugged with. “Sorry, sir… you’ll have to read the follow up report to get the rest.” The second bug crunched under his foot. “Now,” Bodie said, one hand still resting snugly inside Doyle’s jeans, “Where was I?”

Ray went to speak but Bodie promptly caught the words with his own mouth, tongue delving deep inside to stroke against Ray’s. He laughed darkly into the kiss when Ray’s hips bucked forward against his hand. He pulled back, nipping at a bottom lip along the way. “Bit impatient, are we?”

“I know several ways to kill you if you don’t finish what you’ve started,” Ray hissed.

“Patience, sunshine. I’ll get you there.”

Ray reached out with both hands and gripped Bodie’s waist, hauling him in closer. “Sooner rather than later if you don’t mind.”

Bodie’s fingers moved quickly to the seam of Ray’s denims. Right along the seam he felt a slight bump. To anyone else it might have been an imperfection, but to Bodie, it was exactly what he had been looking for. He crushed the bug under his thumb, knowing that a loud crunch would piss off whoever was listening. But that was exactly Bodie wanted.

“Later, I think.” Bodie pulled his hand away, already missing the warmth and hardness. “They’ll be coming for us soon now that I killed that bug.”

Ray gave a noncommittal grunt and shoved himself away from the wall, righting his jacket and adjusting himself a bit. “Never thought you’d be a tease, Bodie.”

The man waved him off and started over towards the window, careful as he peeked out onto the street. “Thing of it this way, sunshine, delayed orgasms last so much longer.” When he turned to look at Ray, his eyes were dark with lust. “And I, for one, plan to take a very long time.”

Ray couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face even if he was a might miffed at the situation. “Looks like we’re going to have to be extra careful now. Half the bloody force is going to be out looking for us.”

“The Cow, too, at this rate,” came Bodie’s reply as he started back across the floor towards his partner. “He’ll have us by the bollocks for that kinda stunt.”

“Should just be yours, you dolt. Can honestly say I wasn’t expecting that,” Ray drawled.

“You should always expect the unexpected.”

Ray rolled his eyes and adjusted himself in his denims. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

“I can’t believe you let yourself get bugged.”

Ray’s fist smacked against Bodie’s shoulder with a loud thud. “You got bugged, too, idiot.”

Bodie dodged Ray’s next punch. “Yeah, but I found mine first. Who knows… maybe you got more on you.” Bodie looked at his partner with a completely straight face. “When we can, we should check. Strip search.”

“My hands are not grubby. I’m very big on hygiene. And as for your arse, you flaunt it in front of me all the time as it is. Lucky I’ve only grabbed it a few times.” Bodie’s hand started to move down again but Ray spun away too quickly.

“You can be so predictable.”

Bodie stopped and put his hands on his hips. “Thought you said earlier that…”

“Shut up, Bodie.”

++++++

 

“I don’t think he’s going to like this very much, Ray. Not one of your better ideas.” Bodie was swinging his foot as he sat on the edge of Cowley’s desk, tapping out a rhythm as he watched Ray who was sprawled out in Cowley’s chair.

“No way we should have been able to get back in here without someone stopping us. The whole place was alerted to the game as it was. Maybe Cowley finally out-smarted himself.”

“Or not,” Cowley answered, watching in delight as both men turned wide gazes to him as he stepped out from behind the door. He held a gun in his hand, keeping it trained on both of them as he moved forward.

“Thought you said the room was clear!” Ray yelled, sitting up straighter in the chair.

Bodie turned to stare at Ray, mouth set in a grim line. “That was your side of the room to cover, Goldilocks, not mine.”

“4.5. 3.7.” Cowley said in way of a solemn greeting. Both the agents noticed his gate was a little more uneven than usual, heavily favouring his good leg. “You’ve broken every rule I set out.”

Bodie followed Cowley’s slow progression. “Did you expect any less?”

“Get off my desk.” Cowley walked past Bodie and kicked him swiftly in the foot. “And that does not negate the fact that you disobeyed direct orders.”

“We each caught up with each other once, while avoiding the rest of the mob.” He was tired, dirty and wanted to get Bodie alone somewhere quickly. He had had enough of this game and it showed in his body language. “Though I managed to catch Bodie first, poor sod.”

“Yes. Bound him to the headboard is what Murphy told me. Felt quite in the sporting mood, so it seems. But, looks very much like that brand of mercy backfired on you, didn’t it, 4.5?”

Ray clenched his hands when he caught Bodie smiling. “So, neither one of us comes out a winner, seeing as how even when we joined forces we’ve managed to be caught by the head of CI5.”

“Ah, on the contrary, Bodie wins this round.”

“What!? Even if you take into consideration the fact that I was the one who got to him first…”

Cowley lowered his weapon, a sly grin on his face. “Aye, laddie. That was taken into consideration but you see, it played out a bit differently. Shall I prove it to you?” Cowley reached into his pocket and pulled out a tape recorder. “Listen closely.”

The sound of static came through the speaker as well as the sounds of light traffic. “3.7 to base.”   
“Go ahead, 3.7.”

“Successful capture of 4.5. Operation Turncoat. ETA to base approximately, oh… twenty minutes.”

“Will inform the leader, 3.7.”

“Wonderful. 3.7 out.”

If it had been anyone else, Bodie would have looked smug. But now he wasn’t even looking at his partner. He was looking down with a blank, cold expression. It shouldn’t feel like betrayal, but it did. It was a game. A training exercise. It wasn’t real. But Bodie could feel Ray’s disappointment and anger.

If it had been real, there would have been no doubt. Bodie was loyal to Cowley and CI5, but there was no word for what he felt for Ray. More than a brother, friend or partner. If it had been real, Bodie would have run with Ray. He would have killed for him.

“It was only a game,” Bodie said into the silence.

“And you always play to win, don’t you, mate?” came Ray’s scathing reply. “Should have realised it was just way too easy to get in here. Especially after…” Ray stopped himself before he went any further. “To hell with the both of you on this one! Go on and give him his prize that he so desperately had to win!” Ray stood up, Cowley’s chair slamming hard back against the wall as he did. “Is there anything else, sir? Or am I free to go… seeing as how the game is over?”

Cowley gave a nod of his head, stepping aside out of Ray’s path of fury. “I think the rest of the day off might be in order, seeing as how the both of you have been off and running with this training exercise. I hope you come back in with a much more level head and… gentler temper, 4.5. I’ll see you both in my office first thing.” Ray started for the door, not even glancing backwards.

Bodie stood up, moving to follow after Ray to explain, apologize. Cowley’s hand on his arm stopped him cold. “One more thing I need from you, 3.7. Then you’re free to go.” He handed Bodie a file folder. “Take this down to Susan. Have her make the appropriate copies and bring me back the original.”

“With all due respect, sir, isn’t that what your secretary is for?” Bodie glanced back to the doorway for a moment.

“Maybe it is, but I highly doubt you would want Anson or Murphy to get a peek at the last few hours of this report, now would you, Bodie?”

Bodie took the file from Cowley. “And if this file happened to get lost on the way down to Susan, sir?”

“That, 3.7, would not be highly unexpected.” Cowley walked towards his cabinet he kept his good scotch in, trying hard to hide his heavier than normal limp. “But you had better hope that I never find the need to make its contents known.”

“Is that a threat?”

“No, 3.7.” The door of cabinet creaked open. “It’s a promise.”

++++++

The mug clattered to the floor, the handle cracking and sliding off in a totally different direction.

“Bollocks!” Ray yelled, reaching down to try to pick up the pieces. Nerves completely on edge and anger still simmering, the only thing he’d wanted was a cup of tea and a chance to lie down on the couch after the last several gruelling days. “No such luck,” he whispered to himself, finger catching on a shard of ceramic. With another curse, he turned and chunked the handle at the cabinet. Grabbing at the counter top, he hung his head. The pain was there in his finger, beating and bleeding out with the matching rhythm from his head and his heart.

“Bloody romantic notions. Stupid idiot.” He reached out and grabbed at a dishcloth, wrapping it around his finger. He heard Bodie’s Capri come to a screeching halt out on the street.

Ray stuck his finger into his mouth, sucking the blood from the wound. He heard the door slam on the Capri, knowing that Bodie would be coming towards the building. Ray closed his eyes, focusing on the taste of the blood and the thud of the sharp pain. And right on cue, he heard the squeal of the buzzer. Ray ignored it even as it rang more insistently.

Ray took the finger out of his mouth, looking at the tear in the skin and watched the blood well anew. He wiped the blood on his shirt. The buzzer was pretty much a constant ring now.

“Stubborn idiot,” Ray growled under his breath. He made a point of walking away from the door when all he wanted to do was buzz Bodie in.

The buzzer stopped ringing when Ray was in the loo securing a plaster around his finger. Then Ray heard the faint click of the lock turning. He pulled out his sidearm and tore around the corner as Bodie was flinging the door open.

“I should shoot you.” Ray flicked back the safety.

“I’m too handsome to be put in a box yet,” Bodie answered, trying for a cavalier smile.

“Your head wouldn’t fit in it,” Ray countered, turning and going back to the kitchen. “You can show yourself out.” Ray set about sweeping up the last of the broken mug, turning just in time to see Bodie leaning against the doorjamb.

“Now why would I go and do a daft thing like that?”

Ray tossed the remains into the dustbin. “Daft seems to be your specialty today.” He managed to catch Bodie shift a little uneasily in the doorway. ‘Good’, he thought. ‘Serves the bastard right.’

“It was just a game, Ray. Didn’t mean anything.”

Ray had kept his temper in check so far but the nonchalant way that Bodie tried to pass the remark off was his undoing. He whirled around, brandishing the dustpan. “Maybe not to you! I could have handed you in and I didn’t!”

Bodie was about ready to yell back that was the reason Ray hadn’t won when he saw the streak of blood on Ray’s shirt. His brows came down immediately into a worried scowl. “Blood…”

“Wha-” Ray was pissed enough that he chucked the dustpan right at Bodie’s head.

Bodie dodged the flying projectile easily and started towards Ray. “You weren’t injured when I left you, you wanker.”

“I’m not hurt! I was just being a barmpot.” Ray narrowed his eyes and stepped to the side. This was the usual pattern when they started to fight, beginning by circling one another. “Should make you bleed for betraying me.”

“It was a game, Ray! A stupid silly game! You’re the one that went and upped the stakes! Don’t blame me for turning it around on you!” Bodie walked right up and into Ray’s personal space, forcing the man back against the countertop. “You and your bloody head games!”

“You’ve got some gall! This was supposed to be about evade and capture! Instead my partner, my best mate, goes and makes a deal with the devil himself just so he can curry favour! I should’ve known better than to trust the likes of you!” Ray brought a hand up and gave Bodie a push backwards. “I mean, you jumped ship literally from the merchant marines, left all your friendly mercenary buddies in Africa, high-tailed it out of SAS. I guess I should have seen it coming that one day you’d turn on your own partner!”

Bodie clenched his fists at his sides, stepping right back up. “You’re straying into things you know nothing about. You really think that if this had been for real any of what we did would have mattered?”

Ray’s eyes went wide and he laughed. “Real? Felt pretty real to me today, getting handed over to Cowley like some tied up stuffed goose on a silver platter. You wouldn’t have done a thing different!”

“If it had been… everything would have been different.” Bodie’s tone was low and dangerous.

“I don’t see how. Once a rat, always a rat.” Ray was laughing again with the tone that cut right through to Bodie’s heart. Only this man could do that to Bodie.

Bodie got right up close into Ray’s personal space. “It would have been different, because I would have killed Cowley before I let him take you.”

Ray opened his mouth to yell again but stopped cold. He couldn’t react, could barely even blink as he stared back at Bodie. He stood breathing, watching Bodie’s own anger seem to seep away a little at a time. “Bodie…”

“The only reason I’ve been around this long is because of you. Thought you would have seen that by now. You’re infuriating at the best of times, pigheaded, too. Not to mention no-one at CI5 would be caught dead as your partner. No-one but me.”

They kept moving slowly, circling and watching one another. What Bodie had said hung heavy between them. There was no denying its truth. “I wouldn’t have anyone else.”

Ray moved quickly, giving Bodie a quick shove. Bodie crashed into the wall with a heavy thump, the cupboard rattling nearby. “Are you planning on leaving, Bodie? Running like you always do?”

Bodie fisted his hand into Ray’s shirt, pulling him closer. “And what if I was?”

“Then maybe…” Ray leaned in closer, his voice lower. “Maybe I’d come. Or maybe I’d kill you for trying to leave me.”

“Maybe you would and maybe you wouldn’t. This is just another game, these words… just like Cowley’s little adventure.” Bodie tilted his head a bit. “Only way I’d leave is if you make me.” He paused for affect, listening to their heavy breathing from speaking so much in so few words. “Tell me to leave and I will, Ray. But if you don’t, I’m not going to promise you that all we’re going to be doing is drinking a cuppa and watching the telly.”

“You’re not going anywhere and we both know it.” Ray’s eyes narrowed. Bodie was a dangerous man, but he didn’t scare Ray. He never had. This dark man had only fuelled the fires of lust and anger in Doyle. And other things that Ray thought best left buried. “And what if I told you to do something else, Bodie?” His hand came up and rested on Bodie’s shoulder, gripping the muscle underneath. He whispered like it was a dirty secret, “What if I told you I want you on your knees?”

Bodie’s eyes widened a bit but he covered it quickly by raising an eyebrow and twisting his lips into a rather dangerous smile. “I was there earlier today if I recall.” He slid down gently to his knees, but his eyes never left Ray’s. “After all the shouting, you trust my mouth anywhere near your dangly bits?” He didn’t wait for an answer, his hands reaching out to lie gently along Ray’s waist, thumbs rubbing up underneath the bottom of Ray’s shirt.

With the mention of today’s activities, the raw feeling of betrayal surged back up. He remembered the shock and anger. But now he had Bodie on his knees. Not in supplication because Bodie would never do that. Even in submitting, Bodie was keeping his air of pride and danger. Ray reached out and fisted his fingers into Bodie’s hair. “Maybe I just know you belong on your knees.”

“Tell me what you want, Ray,” Bodie’s voice was low pitched and broken as he sat there before Ray. Blue eyes suddenly hidden by the lids as he closed them, Bodie leaned in a bit closer laying his cheek against one of Ray’s thighs. “No games, no chance of interruptions.”

Ray took a deep breath in through his nose and looked down, his fingers relaxing just a fraction on Bodie’s hair. It was then that Bodie opened his eyes again and stared at him, stared through him. Hand sliding down to rest along Bodie’s cheek, thumb rubbing invitingly over soft lips. He was about to speak when a sinful tongue snuck out, licking at the gun roughened pad of his thumb. Ray groaned and pushed it inside, past lips and teeth, to rest comfortably against the wet hot muscle.

Bodie teased the thumb with his teeth first, then sucked on it hard. He drew it deeper into his mouth, mimicking what he wanted Bodie to do his cock. And still Bodie was watching him. Looking up at him with those judging blue eyes and assessing each of his reactions. Bodie pulled away with a mocking smirk and licked his lips. And Ray felt a slight edge of panic creep into his gut. Bodie might be down on his knees, but he had Ray like he did when he bested him on a training mission.

“You want this…” Bodie whispered. “You want me.”

Ray’s voice seemed to tremble a bit as he spoke but he managed to force the words out. “Always this eloquent with your affairs?”

Bodie nipped at Ray’s thumb again. “If you were a bird I’d already have you bent over the nearest table. Don’t just drop down like this for anyone, ya know.” Bodie smiled up at Ray. “Though I could think of a few better places to proceed with this course of action.”

“You’re not gonna be bending me over anything.”

Bodie’s lips twitched and his hand came up to Ray’s groin, massaging it through his denims. “You want me suck you or not?”

Ray tugged on Bodie’s hair impatiently. “You owe me for today.”

“All you had to do was ask,” Bodie replied, fingers moving to make short work of getting to his goal. “Tsk, tsk. What’s this? What happened to your knickers, old son?” Bodie’s hand wrapped easily around heated skin, drawing Ray’s flushed cock out into the open. “Seriously, you could cause quite a few problems…”

“Bo-day!”

Bodie loved to hear that tone from Ray filled with exasperation, but now tinged with urgency. The way his name was stretched out. So much better than the way anyone else had ever said his name. Even his mother or any bird he had ever fucked.

And Bodie took Ray’s cock into his mouth willingly. He wanted to hear his name again. His hands came up and settled onto Ray’s slender hips, pushing him back against the wall as he sucked harder. Bodie wondered what the old man would think of him now. Knowing that his prized team was fucking.

Ray’s hips jerked forward a bit and Bodie backed off, letting his lips and tongue work around the tip. Moving one hand from hip to cock, he pulled back on the foreskin, pressing his tongue more firmly against the slit on the head. His other arm moved to lay across Ray’s abdomen, effectively pinning him so that he couldn’t move. He glanced up as he worked, watching at Ray staring down at him with parted lips and panting breaths. He pulled back, letting Ray’s cock rest lightly against his lips. He blew a cool breath of air out as he spoke. “Should we take this to the bedroom or do you want to go at it right here?”

“Like the idea of you on your knees, but not now.” Ray tugged on Bodie’s hair, trying to draw him to his feet. The slight hitch of Bodie’s breath didn’t escape him. Of course the randy sod would like it rough. “Gonna bend you over the table, Bodie.”

Ray’s hand stayed in Bodie’s hair as he stood up and moved to a caress his face. Ray’s thumb drifted over his lips again and Bodie nipped at it. His partner couldn’t seem to stop touch him. But the challenge was still between them. On whether or not Bodie would take it was still up in the air.

“You can try, Ray.”

Bodie took a step back, eyes dark as he watched his partner. Slipping one hand down over the front of his chest, he reached for the bottom of his polo pulling it slowly up before pulling it all the way over his head and off. It landed somewhere to the left of Ray. All he knew was that he couldn’t take his eyes of his partner. Eyes still locked, Bodie’s hands slid farther down, coming to rest on the buttons of his trousers. That’s when Ray moved in, reaching out to grab a hold of Bodie’s wrist with determination.

“My rules,” Ray whispered, moving Bodie’s hands down to his sides. “If you can’t play by them, we don’t play at all.”

Bodie stood stock still for a few moments before merely inclining his head in acceptance.

“But then again, it’s always been my rules, hasn’t it, Bodie?” Ray whispered low and dirty. “You like that.” Ray watched Bodie’s nostrils flare a little, but the man kept quiet, having sensed that was one of the rules without being told. And for his part, Ray knew he had to push Bodie. He leaned in even closer, running his hands over Bodie’s chest. “You’ve always liked being told what to do. Cowley… SAS… Merchant Marines. Never having to think for yourself. Just follow orders…”

Ray waited half a beat before continuing. “When it’s put me in danger.” It wasn’t a question, just a simple statement of fact. He watched as Bodie nodded his head. “And sometimes managed to go and put yourself right into the lion’s den because you thought I was in danger. Don’t need you throwing yourself in front of me like a living shield. Think I’d feel any better knowing it was you that took the bullet instead of me?” Ray shook his head and stepped in closer, letting his lips brush against Bodie’s ear. “Used to tell myself that tying you down to the bed would save me a lot of trouble. I tried it, seems it didn’t quite turn out the way I expected.”

Bodie’s stance settled into a natural parade rest after the years of military training. Ray had seen it many times with Cowley. When Bodie was agitated, he rarely showed it, but most especially around someone in authority.

Ray ran his finger down the centre of Bodie’s chest down to the front of his trousers, only to pop the button. “Maybe if you’re a cooperative lad, I’ll tie you to the bed again.”

“I don’t play mess about when we’re on the job.”

That earned quite the laugh from Ray. “You surely wanted to mess about earlier.”

“That wasn’t a job.”

Moving to stand behind Bodie, Ray let his hands sneak down into the front of Bodie’s trousers, fingers lightly tickling at the hairs below his navel. “No, wasn’t a job. It was a game or so you keep telling me. This a game to you now, sunshine? You looking to win something here and then call it all off afterwards? You won the first round, handing me over to Cowley with barely a single qualm about it. What’s the prize this time? You lookin’ for nothing more than a warm body to use you or are you looking for something else altogether?” Ray’s hands slid down, taking a firm hold of Bodie’s cock right at the base, giving it a tight squeeze.

“This one’s for all the marbles. Winner takes all.”

Ray’s hand tightened. “I already got it all.” He felt the warm, smooth skin in his grip. “And that isn’t a joke. You gave me up to Cowley.”

“He wanted results,” Bodie growled back, but kept in parade rest, hands at his side. Only his hips rocked forward slightly and unconsciously. “If he didn’t get results, he would question our abilities and I wasn’t going have that.”

Ray ran his thumb over the head of Bodie’s cock, watching Bodie’s face tense as his partner tried to maintain control. “Why?”

Bodie’s voice was strained when he answered, “‘Cause as long as we’re the best, we stay together. Anything else could jeopardise…”

Ray waited for an answer, when it didn’t come he pressed. “Jeopardise what, Bodie?”

Head leaning back onto Ray’s shoulder, Bodie panted through his mouth, rocking his hips forward a bit more, trying to get friction where he wanted it most. “He’d re-partner us… or worse. Move us back to B squad and really do all that pen pushing we’re always telling the birds that we do. Won’t work with anybody else, Ray.”

Growling softly, Ray leaned forward and bit at Bodie’s neck. “He’d be a fool to even think about splitting us up.”

“He’s not in it for us. He’s got to keep CI5 at the top of the game. Which means keeping us right up there with it, if not…”

“There’s not IF with us,” Ray told Bodie almost viciously. He bit Bodie’s neck again, making a point to leave a mark. And for his efforts, Bodie moaned low and moved his head to the side to allow Ray a better angle. “We’re a team. You’re my partner.”

There was no ignoring the possessive tone to Ray’s voice. But Bodie’s cock only hardened when he heard it. Their lives and fates were wrapped so tightly they were nearly strangling one another. “Ray…”

“I won’t let him take you from me.” With one last bite, Ray pulled away. It was only a short distance to the table and Ray pushed Bodie towards it. As Bodie crashed into the table, a vase went crashing onto the floor, followed by a collection of unopened mail.

Bodie went to lift his head, wanted to tell Ray that he’d be damned as well if Cowley tried to separate them. Instead, all he got was a firm hand in the centre of his back forcing him down fully onto the table. He could feel Ray’s hands shaking as they ran along the skin of his back and sides. “Ray…”

“Time for talkin’ has passed,” Ray whispered, the sounds of his own clothing being removed loud in Bodie’s ears. He watched, face pressed against the solid oak of the table, as Ray’s closed sailed off to the side, moaned when Ray’s hands pulled at his own trousers and slung them away. Until there was nothing left, not a single barrier between them except for the cool air in the room. Bodie waited, found himself left wanting and lifted his head to look back over his shoulder fearing that Ray had suddenly come to his senses and run off on him. What he saw left no doubt in his mind that he was thoroughly fucked in more ways than one.

There was a bottle of extra virgin olive oil in Ray’s hand. He wanted to make a comment about that, but for once thought better of it. Bodie wanted nothing to stop him from getting what he wanted right now. If that meant a little ribbing from Ray later on, he was willing to put up with that. And he was sure there was no escaping Ray’s quick tongue on this one.

Bodie heard the click of the top coming off the olive oil and then the clear command, “Spread your legs wider.”

Bodie spread his legs until his thighs burned just a little. One of Ray’s hands settled on the small of his back, even though no restraint was needed.

His body was thrumming under Ray’s touch and he tried to force his breathing to stay relaxed and calm. Ray wouldn’t hurt him, no matter what. That he knew. He rocked forward on the balls of his feet slightly when he felt the cool wetness of the oil trickle down around his hole. Ray’s hand had begun a small rhythmic circle on his lower back. Leaning his forehead against the cool table, Bodie took a deep breath and managed to catch the soft murmurings that Ray was speaking almost subconsciously under his breath.

“Make you feel so good. Been thinkin’ about this for a long time.”

Bodie closed his eyes and let the sensation overtake. Only with Ray would this have been possible. Ray was a talker and kept up a constant commentary. Bodie only half listened, letting the words flow together and extenuate Ray’s touch. He spread his legs wider, welcoming first Ray’s fingers and then his cock.

He became lost in it all until he felt Ray tug sharply on his hair. His name was whispered low and rough. “Bo-day…” Ray thrust into him hard and fast. “Don’t you get lost in this. You stay with me!”

Bodie’s fingers scratched across the top of the table, hand reaching back to rake his nails along Ray’s hip, earning him a very erratic burst of thrusts. He pressed his forehead against the wood, shoving his hips back in an invitation for more. Ray took it, hips snapping forward so hard that the table scooted forward a few centimetres. Bodie groaned low in his throat, only barely managing to croak out Ray’s name with the barest of breaths.

“Don’t you dare come yet!” Ray panted, his fingers slipping on sweaty skin as he tried to pull Bodie back harder onto his cock. He lifted one hand and brought it smartly down on one cheek, fingers suddenly pressing hard into the red print he left there.

Something snapped inside of Bodie when he felt the sharp sting. It reached deep inside to twist at something he found embarrassing. He thrashed back against Ray’s grasp.

“You fuckin’ bastard!” Bodie tried to push back against the table, but Ray held him down. But despite Bodie’s words, his hips slammed back, trying to drive Ray’s cock deeper. “Don’t you dare…”

Ray’s used his hold on Bodie’s hair to smack his head down on the table. “You like this, Bodie. Everything except your words are begging me for this.” Ray slipped one hand from hip around to Bodie’s cock, gripping tightly at the base. He gave it a punishing squeeze, slamming forward and holding completely still inside of Bodie. He ground his hips forward rocking the man forward onto his toes. “Quit fighting me you bloody idiot.”

Growling, Bodie forced his body to relax until he was literally draped across the table top. “This what you want, sunshine? A fuckin’ hole for you to abuse?”

“No, this is what you want.” Ray wouldn’t back down from this. He would give them what they both wanted, even if Bodie was fighting him. “You want me to fuck you. Make you mine. And damn it…” Ray thrust into Bodie so hard the table creaked under them. “Damn it, you have to fight me ‘cause you wanna be put in your place.” He squeezed Bodie’s cock viciously, noting the long deep groan he was rewarded with. “And your place right now is under me, takin’ my cock.”

Bodie spurted over Ray’s hand, both hating and loving it at the same time. “I hate you… bastard,” Bodie cursed at Ray and slammed his fist down onto the table.

Ray leaned forward, covering Bodie completely with his own body. Soft kiss to the back of the man’s neck and then Ray was biting down, humping furiously as Bodie’s orgasm squeezed him tight, brought him to the brink. He could taste blood on his tongue, rolled it around beside the groan he forced into Bodie’s skin. Forward once, twice, three times and then Ray was coming in waves, body jerking hard, hips stuttering. He could feel Bodie shaking beneath him, feel the man’s ragged breathing begin to slow down. He collapsed forward, pressing his forehead into Bodie’s hairline, damp with sweat. He took several steadying breaths, wondering if he’d pushed too far, too fast.

The silence continued between, but still Ray didn’t move. He kept touching Bodie, waiting for him to pull away or react in any way. But Bodie just lay beneath him, breathing deeply.

When the words came, they were almost unexpected. “I don’t hate you.”

“Figured as much. You still my partner?”

Bodie shifted beneath him and sighed heavily. “You just buggered me and your come is trickling down my leg. I made a fool of myself, playin’ soldier just to…”

Ray laid his forehead against the back of Bodie’s head. “Just to what, Bodie?”

Bodie turned his head a bit, reaching out to touch at where Ray’s hand lay next to his head. “Get you to… be a bit aggressive.”

Ray shook his head and nosed along Bodie’s ear. “All you had to do was ask.”

Bodie scoffed. “I don’t think so, sunshine.”

“Too manly to ask for your own desires to be met?” Ray lifted up, carefully peeling himself from Bodie.

“Took us both long enough to get to this point in time as it is.” Bodie stood up and stretched. He made a disgusted noise and wiped a hand on his thigh. “And don’t go thinkin’ this is gonna change anything.”

“Course not.” Ray grabbed Bodie’s wrist. “Lick it.”

Bodie’s eyes narrowed, meeting Ray’s gaze with challenge. “Not gonna change unless it involves your dick.” With a smirk, he licked his own hand clean. He was slow and deliberate.

“So, got any plans for tonight then?” Ray asked casually, watching as Bodie’s tongue lapped at his skin.

“Mmmm… hadn’t thought on it yet. Why?”

Ray pulled back and away. “Just wanted to make sure. Got plans of my own and they involve you, me and that big ‘ol bed in that room over there.”

Bodie stood up, gave a waggle of his eyebrows. “Can’t think of anything else worth doing tonight, mate.”

Ray rolled his eyes and then darted after Bodie, who ran whooping into the bedroom.

++++++

They both sat in the chairs facing Cowley’s desk, waiting for the old man to show up. For once in their lives, they were a bit nervous.

Ray was slouched in the chair. “He knows.”

“Of course he knows.”

Neither said anything for awhile. There was nothing to say until they found out what Cowley’s position was going to be.

Ray’s leg bounced up and down with barely contained energy. “He probably has his own office bugged.”

The door was flung open as Cowley came in and slammed the door behind him. “Of course I have my own office bugged. There’s no point in beating around the bush. We all know why we’re here.”

Ray stayed slouched in his chair and exchanged a look with Bodie. “We’re not sayin’ anything.”

“And that’s one of the reasons you’re still alive today.” Cowley walked over to his desk and sat down in his own chair. “Do you lads have anything to say for yourselves?”

Bodie’s lips twitched into a smirk. “Some scotch would be nice.”

“Your mouth won’t getting you out of this mess, 3.7. In fact…” Cowley gave Ray a pointed look. “In fact, it’s probably your mouth that got you into this situation. I partnered you fully expecting you to either kill each other or..." He opened his briefcase and pulled out two thick files labelled ‘Doyle, Raymond’ and Bodie, William. "Bond."

Ray’s hand tightened on the arm of the chair. "We're already down to the bare bones as it is. What do you want, our blood? Wait, you already have that."

"You're not amusing me, 4.5. And it's not a matter of what I want... because I will have whatever I wish. It's what you're going to do. You're to shut your trap and try not to kill 3.7 when he moves into your flat."

Ray blurted out, “Excuse me, sir?”

Bodie didn’t say a thing. He was too busy watching Cowley warily.

"You heard me, 4.5. Effective in two weeks, after you report back from training with Macklin. And if you have any brain cells left between you, I suggest you leave it at that."

The only sound in the room was the soft hiss of the radiator.

Ray took his cue from Cowley. If the old man was willing to turn a blind eye, then that would suit him just fine. "I thought the whole point of that training exercise was to avoid Macklin?"

"I changed my mind."

“Right, you can't give a dog a bone without kicking it right after."

Cowley disregarded the remark, instead pouring three glasses of his cheapest scotch despite his earlier remark to Bodie. He offered to each of the agents. "Have to keep my best in top shape."

It was all too good to be true. Bodie had learned long ago never to trust life when it was giving him what he wanted. "So, I get to move in with Doyle? What's the catch?"

Cowley offered a scowl after sipping at his scotch. "Must there always be a catch?"

"Usually there is when it’s concerning you," Ray responded, turning to give Bodie a quick glance. The dark haired man nodded his head in agreement. "You don't make things easy unless there's something else to be had."

"To be had..." Cowley repeated back deliberately slow. "I have what I already want. You lot are tied to each other even more than I had planned from the start. I have my best team... agents without a family to worry about... black mail material..."

"You bastard!" Ray's voice cut through the air and he stood up, taking a threatening step forward but Bodie's arm came out to hold him from going any further. He turned a heated glare on his partner and found Bodie shaking his head just slightly at him.

"No one is incorruptible. It's insurance. Ock, stop looking at me like I just had a baby. I'm giving you what you want... what you both need to survive."

Ray would have none of it. "As long as it benefits CI5, you mean."

Cowley nodded and swirled the scotch in his tumbler. "For Queen and Country."

"You had this planned from the start," Ray accused.

Cowley's half smirk was telling. He sipped at his scotch again. "I had my eye on Bodie since he joined the SAS. I just had to find the right pairing to secure him. That was tough... until I found you."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean!?"

Bodie stood up. "I don't want to hear this."

Ray shook his head. "I do."

“As it’s very well documented, Bodie never stayed in one place long. A bit longer in some spots than others but only if there was something beholden to him, something that made him want to stay. You, Doyle, were perfect in that you’re open and yet secretive all at the same time. One of Bodie’s downfalls is that he loves a good mystery.” Cowley glanced over at his blue-eyed boy. “Somehow, I think it could be fifty years down the line and he’d still never know enough about you to satisfy his… hunger.”

“Now, wait just a bleedin’ minute there…” Bodie started, leaning forward in his chair.

Cowley merely raised an eyebrow and Bodie backed off, though his face was red with the wanting of a good shouting match. “Strong enough to be his partner, smart enough to match wit for wit, I knew that the minute I found you, Doyle, the partnership would be volatile at best. But also that it would force the both of you to find common ground to survive on. I must say, you most definitely surpassed my highest expectations.”

Ray hadn’t seen Bodie this cold with fury since King Billy. And it was dangerous to see it directed at the man who held their lives in his palms. “We’re just some ruddy experiment to you.”

“No…” Cowley’s tone was slightly softer now. “No, not that. I did this to suit my needs, but don’t you think I knew you’d benefit from this as well?” Cowley held up his hand to demand silence from his agents. He tapped the files still on his desk. “Bodie, your psychological profile says you’d probably be either in prison or dead now if you didn’t have Doyle as a partner. And Doyle, you wouldn’t be much better off. Working yourself into an early grave… ulcer and bad marriage by now.”

Ray laughed coldly. “Hard to say what would have happened. Last time I checked even George Cowley didn’t have a looking glass that could see the future. But then, we’ll never really know now, will we?”

“And this is a problem?” Cowley asked, taking his glasses off and laying them on top of the folder before steepling his fingers and staring hard at them. “You both seemed awfully content this morning when you came in. And from what I found out even more so last night.”

Ray narrowed his eyes. “Should have realised a long time ago that you’d enjoy yourself a good ol’ peep show. Video? Sound? Or were you able to get your rocks off to both?”

What Cowley said next was unexpected. It showed both younger men that perhaps Cowley knew them better than they knew themselves. And behind that detached facade was a man who cared perhaps too much. “Bodie would have let you do anything.” He looked up and fixed his gaze on Bodie. “And don’t try to deny it, lad.”

Bodie shifted in his seat under the intense scrutiny. He turned to look at Ray, watching as the man stared opened mouth at their boss. He saw the moment that Ray almost started to blow up but he immediately jumped in. “Is this all you wanted us for, sir?”

Cowley gave a nod, watching the interplay between his agents, Ray staring daggers at his partner that really didn’t phase him at all. “Mainly, that the both of you need to be careful in the way you present yourself out in front of Joe Public and that the new housing will be going into effect within the next two weeks.” He paused for a moment. “And also that these files here,” Cowley tapped at the folders. “These are only held by me. What you plan to share with the rest of the agents here is your own personal business, lads. I may be a cruel tyrant but there are certain things I would never do.”

Bodie downed the rest of the scotch in his glass in one gulp. His hand briefly brushed the sidearm hidden under his jacket. “You need to know, sir, that there is nothing I won’t do to protect Doyle.”

“Undoubtedly, 3.7. And I know 4.5 will do whatever he has to to keep you from crossing that line.”

“Bodie, let’s get outta here. This conversation never happened.” Ray’s hand was on the doorknob before he turned around and added, “Except for the moving in part.”

Cowley didn’t miss the way that Bodie’s hand landed on the small of Ray’s back as they exited the room. Kate Ross had warned him of this, saying over and over again that if this form of bond became apparent all his hard work could go down the tube. One would not let the other go softly into the light, if you wanted to put it in eloquent terms. If he lost one, be it by resignation or by bullet, he would undoubtedly lose them both.

He reached down and absently traced a finger along the edge of the file folders before picking them up and putting them back in his desk drawer. Locking it with the key, he then dropped that into the pocket of his slacks. This could be his greatest achievement or his worst downfall.

It all rested on them now. For better or for worse.

END.


End file.
